theinnfandomcom-20200215-history
Jaden
Physical Description Universes Background Personality Favorites, Hobbies, Habits Combat Relationships Verchiel: (nonAU) The two merely have a working relationship. Though Jaden is older than Verchiel, he works in a lower position. He is a tad confused about Verchiel after the nonAU and AU Inns merged. (AU) Jaden loves Verchiel. The two had a large rocky start, where it actually verged on hatred, but things simmered down eventually. After losing his sister, Jaden wants to protect Verchiel with everything he has. Naturally, they have a more professional relationship while at work but that doesn't prevent them from still having some fun there from time to time. Zadkiel: (AU) Jaden actually still fears Zadkiel to some degree, and respects him more than he respects Raziel. He's trying to make up for his mistakes in the past and earn Zadkiel's full trust/approval with Verchiel. (AU3) To be determined... Kirai: Kirai is Jaden's younger sister, who was tempted by powers too strong for her. Her life was tied to Jaden's (AU). The two were at odds for years, though it took the longest time for it to sink in for Jaden that his sister was really gone. Jaden meant to kill Kirai (as well as himself, as her death would result in his own) but he was spared thanks to the Goddess Seraphiel. It was actually around this time that Jaden's relationship with Verchiel began to take a small turn for the better. Aftiel: At the very beginning Jaden served/worshipped the God Aftiel. In the scheme of things, however, that was brief and did not last very long. Aftiel was the one who 'created' Jaden. Seraphiel: (AU) Jaden owes his life to Seraphiel, as she is the one who saved his life after he killed his sister. As of now, he serves under Seraphiel and works in her Heaven. Zaphiel: (AU) Jaden was one of those who voted for Zaphiel's death, and it wasn't actually just a vote, but rather he pushed it. Now that time has passed and Jaden actually got to know Zaphiel a little bit more and be in the same area as him, he realized his wrong. Jaden is very apologetic and sorry about the past and wants to find a way to make it up to Zaphiel. Mei: (AU) Mei sees Jaden as a second 'daddy' (Katyara is the first), but isn't around him as much as she is with Katyara. Jaden about half sees her as a daughter, but more like an extremely young friend. Yuki: (AU) Jaden's grateful to Yuki because she let him back into the Inn even after hurting Luthando. He also respects her because she has unlimited patience everybody at the Inn, even though it's a crowded place. He also respects the fact that she seems to be one of the few people who can rattle Raziel. Raziel: (AU) Jaden respects Raziel as a higher up, but not as much as he respects Zadkiel. Jaden considers himself a little lucky that Raziel still allows Jaden to stop by the Inn even after all that's happened. Trivia Space Jaden.png|AU Jaden with space outfit KidJaden.jpg|Jaden as a child Category:Character Category:Angel